Remembrance
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: When some old friends return. Kaiba and Mokuba have to face more demons of the past than they bargained for. But with Angel, Rose and their mother Saralia standing by them they just might make it out alive and with their sanity. (Set during Battle City. Contains some mentions of gore and sexual nature) (Co-Written with BloodyRose2016)
1. Chapter 1 Return

**New story hope you enjoy.**

**This introduces new OC's of mine and BloodyRose2016's. **

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

"Wow. It's been so long since we've came here hasn't it sister?" A girl with black hair and purple tips, wearing a black and purple dress, black torn fish net tights, and black studded boots. Asked as she turned to face a girl with black hair and white blond streaks, wearing a black jacket, a blue spagethii strap tank top, jeans, and grey boots, sitting on the rails besides her. "Yea it has been very long Rosaline." The girl said with a smirk a bit excited and desprate to get off the boat they have been sailing on for almost a week. Rosaline pouted annoyed at her sister. "Annoyed eh Rosie?" The girl asked still smirking. "Shut up Angeline!" Rose growled. "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Angel growled. "It's not my fault were stuck on this bloody boat unable to duel or do anything but sit around!" Angel snapped at her sister. "Oh and it's my fault just because I lost your IPod?!" Rose asked crossing her arms. **"YOU WHAT!?" **Angel shouted ready to lunge at her sister and destroy her.

"Now now girls. I swear I can't leave you two alone without having either of you ready to kill eachother."

The two turned to face a women that was in her late 20's and had solid Platnium blond hair, her eyes were two different colors, one was a sky blue the other blood red, she wore a white spagethii strap tank, black stone washed jeans, boots, and a black coat. "She started it Mommy!" Rose whined, like the child she still was despite the fact she was 16 same as her sister, pointing to Angel who glared at her. "Whench!" Angel growled at her and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Calm down girls we'll be in Domino in a few moments so can you both please try and survive each other till then." Their mother, Saralia, said laying a hand on her forehead. "Ok Mommy." Rose said, now excited, as she stood over by the rail gripping the railing excited. Angel stood farther off staring down at the bow of the ship. Saralia smiled some and walked up behind her second, born, twin daughter. "What's wrong Angel? Your not as excited as I thought you would have been. Normally you would have flipped at a chance to see those boys again. What's wrong?" Saralia asked laying a hand on her child's shoulder. "Nothing mom. I am excited to be home again. I'm just pissed cause now I don't have my IPod and I haven't been able to duel in a while. That and we don't know if that sick bastard had kept his word before we killed him..." Angel replied. "Oh hun don't worry I'll track those boys down myself if I have too." Saralia swore. Angel knew when her promised something she kept it. Everytime she would. _"I really hope there okay. I don't want to loose those two because of my arrogance and headstrong attitude when I went after my step grandfather. That bastard deserved what he got but I didn't want it to cost them their souls."_ Angel thought to herself. Than grinned. _"Besides I want to beat that grin off __his__ face atleast once. Maybe more." _Angel thought with a grin.

* * *

The boat was docked a Domino pier around 11 AM. Saralia gave her daughters their bags that held there cellphone's, dueling decks, laptops, and IPod's (minus Angel's). "Wow this place hasn't changed much since we were kids." Rose said jumping like a small kid. "Calm down Rose or else I'll shoot you in your head." Angel threatened laying a hand behind her, under her black jacket where her black handgun haulter laid strapped to her belt. Rose pouted and crossed her arms. The two didn't walk that far from the docks when a kid with wild ebony hair slammed into the two of them head on. "Hey watch it!" Both sister shouted at the boy that was now sitting on his bottom. The boy looked up at the two girls and his eyes widened. "Rosie? Angel?" He asked shocked. The girls looked at the boy and saw that he had dark purple-grey eyes, black hair, tan skin, he wore a blue and yellow striped shirt,a yellow vest, jeans, and sneakers. Their eyes widened when realization hit them. "MOKIE!?" Both sister asked shocked. Mokuba smiled and hugged them both. "You remember me." He whispered happily. "Of course we remember you. Your like a little brother to us you know that." Angel said softly and rubbed his head. "Not to mention our favortie and only little buddy!" Rose said grabbing Mokuba in a tight hug. Mokuba laughed. Angel smirked some. _"He's still the same. Thank god." _She thought glad Mokuba was still the same sweet kid he was before the whole hell with Gozuburo Kaiba.

"Mokuba what are you doing?"

Angel grinned. She knew that demanding voice anywhere. She turned to face Seto Kaiba. His ocean blue eyes widened when he saw the two girls. "Look at what the bloody cat dragged in sister. The egotistic Setty we all know and can't stand." Angel said with a small grin. Kaiba smirked. "Seems like your still the same bitch I know and loath eh Angeline." Kaiba said with a smirk. "Oh look you do have a brain if you know my nickname right off the bat." Angel said returning the smirk. "Oh come on you guys be nice." Rose said with Mokuba in her arms. "Cut it out Rosie were kidding." Angel said rolling her eyes some. Kaiba smirked.

"I do hope my daughters aren't causing you any psychal pain."

They all turned to face Saralia as she approached them. "Saraia!" Mokuba said glad to see her. "It's been too long since we've seen each other." Kaiba said. "Far too long." Saralia said as Mokuba hugged her. "You can't believe how much we've missed you guys." He said looking up at the women. She returned the hug. "Come on Setty admit it you missed us as much as Mokie does." Rose said poking Kaiba. "Yea I missed you and your sister like I would miss rats." Kaiba said mostly to the two girls. "Are you aching for another bloody lip like the one I gave you when we were 8?" Angel asked her fist clenched. "That was a accident and you know it." Kaiba said in defense. "You know it wasn't." Angel sneered. Kaiba and Angel glared at each other so intense that flames could have flied off from where it colided. "Oh why don't you two just admit that you love each other and get it over with?" Saralia asked crossing her arms smirking. "**NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!" **Both Kaiba and Angel shouted and Saralia. Causing Saralia, Rose, Mokuba, Angel, even Kaiba to laugh. "Man it's good to be home." Angel said as she leaned against Kaiba some from laughing. "Yea it's great having you guys back. Feels just like before." Mokuba said with a small smile, but it was a sad one, remembering before all the 'problems' with Gozuburo and Pegasus. "Hey no moping Mokuba. Were home now so be happy." Rose said while cupping Mokuba's face making him look at her. "Ok." Mokuba said, moving away from Rose's grip, hugging Angel. "I'm glad you boys are both alright when we didn't see you after we delt with Pegasus we were worried." Saralia said. Kaiba smiled a bit. "Well we made it out." Kaiba said. "Some thanks to me." Angel said. "Yea right." Kaiba said with a smirk. "It was all up to me." Kaiba smirked. "Last I checked. _Your _soul was taken not mine when _You_ lost to Pegasus. Not me." Angel said with a smirk. "Oh shut it Angeline." Kaiba half growled. Instantly pissing Angel off hating her real name with a certain dark passion. "Shut your own buggering face Setty." She growled. Kaiba grinned some. "I still know what pisses you off I see." Kaiba snickered. "And I still know how to skin your hyde a million times till next tuesday." Angel replied. Kaiba smirked unfazed by Angel's grotusque reply.

Than they laughed again. "Yup were home." Angel said while wiping a tear away from the laughter. Rose tilted her head confused as she looked down the way they were all standing at. "What is it?" Angel asked her sister. "Who are they?" Rose asked pointing down to where a group of teens stood looking at the 5 of them shocked and surprised. Kaiba cringed some. _"Oh no not Yugi and his friends." _Kaiba thought. "Hold on Setty do you know them?" Angel asked noticing his odd behavior when Rose pointed them out. "Don't call me that. And sadly I do." Kaiba said with a sigh seeing that there was no way he could lie about this, if they saw how he acted around Saralia and the girls, he was doomed. "I know you better not have made friends to replace us." Angel growled forewarning the CEO. "The only people I actually decide to trust are you, your sister, your mother, and Mokuba no one else." Kaiba said. "Good." Angel said crossing her arms. "Than who are they?" Rose asked pointing her thumb to the group that were now talking about something and walking up to them. "Yugi Muto and his dweeb patrol." Kaiba said with distaste.

* * *

"Hey Kaiba." Yugi greeted. Kaiba just gave a hmpf. "Yugi." He half sneered. Angel than grinned. "So your the little man that beat old Setty here? I'm surprised. The only thing I ever beat Seto here at was wrestling when I gave him a fat lip." Angel said with a grin making Kaiba tremble angered. "Yea that was me but-" "Hahaha! You got your ass kicked by a girl Kaiba hahahah!" Joey laughed cutting Yugi off. "More like she fell out of tree and bashed her foot into my face." Kaiba said with a smirk at Angel. "And who's fault was it I got stuck in that god damn tree!" She growled. "Yourself you kicked the ladder away." Kaiba said cooly. "No! You shoved it away and you know I hate heights!" She growled. "You hate everything." Kaiba said coldly. "So do you." She said back just her tone just as icy as his. "Too chae." Kaiba said with a nod. Angel crossed her arms some. "Kaiba who are they?" Tea asked. "None of your buisness." Angel sneered. "Angeline!" Saralia scolded. Angel crossed her arms frowning but said nothing else. "This is Saralia and her twin daughters Rosaline and Angeline." Kaiba said. "Saralia was our old babysitter when we were really young. She was on the streets or in foster care most of her life. Than when she was 16 and me and Seto were still young she got adopted-." Mokuba explained than stopped. "By Maximillion Pegasus." Kaiba said with hatred towards her stepfather. "No way!" Joey said shocked. "So she's Pegasus step-daughter?" Yugi asked shocked and amazed. Saralia gave a nod. "But believe me I had nothing to do with what had happened to your grandfather or-" She stopped and turned to Kaiba and Mokuba. "What happened to you two. If I did knew I would have ended his plans as fast as I could." Saralia said. "We know you didn't do nothing." Mokuba said. Saralia gave a nod to the boy. "Rose and Angel we've known since we were kids." Kaiba said simply. "More like known your entire fucking life Setty." Angel said crossing her arms with a grin. Rose grinned as well. Kaiba glared at the two. "Setty?" Yugi and the other's asked each other. Than Joey, Tristan, and Duke broke out laughing. "SHUT UP!" Kaiba growled. Angel glared at them her red eyes flaring darkly. "Hey only I can push that kid down anyone else isn't allowed." Angel growled. They shut up by than except for Joey. "Hahaha not as high and mighty as you think you were Money Bags." Joey said back sly.

This time Saralia reacted, by pulling a AR-15 from her bag and pointed it at Joey's temple. "If anyone gets any ideas of messing with my boys are going down with a hole in their head." She said darkly with a kind smile on her face. Joey trembled in fear and gave some frantic nods. "I get it! I get it!" He said fearful. "Good. Now go before we both do something we'll both regret." Saralia forwarned. Joey than bolted. Saralia sighed and pocketed the AR-15. "Uh **WAIT UP JOEY!**" Tristan said and ran to catch up with Joey. "Not bad." Kaiba said with a smirk. "I'm not the kind of person that lets small things go so easily." Saralia said. " But wait. If your Pegasus's stepdaughter what happened to him?" Yugi asked. "He's dead." Saralia said with a grin. Angel and Rose grinned as well. Silence filled the air. "Uh Yugi don't we have to go?" Tea suggested to her friend. "See you in the tournament." Mokuba said with a wave unfazed by the fact that the others were terrfied of Saralia and the girls. As they ran as fast as they could from where they stood. Once they were gone.

* * *

"What tournament?" Rose asked turning to Kaiba. "Tha Battle City Tournament. My torunament." Kaiba said with a smirk. "Sweet can we enter?" Rose asked. "I don't see why I can't bend the rules to enter two more people. After everything that's happened. Think of this as the begining of repayment." Kaiba said with a smirk. "You don't have to pay us back for anything. You and your brother are like family too us. You know that." Saralia said. "I do know that. It just seems like the right thing I should do for you." Kaiba replied. "Awh look mister heartless has a heart afterall." Angel said with a smirk. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Angel behave. Same goes for you Rosie." Saralia warned. "Yes Mommy..." Rose said with her hands behind her back. Angel frowned some but kept silent. "Now where were you boys heading to?" Saralia asked. "We were going around Domino to make sure people abide by Battle City rules. Afterall I'm the Battle City Tournament Commsioner so it's my job." Mokuba said proudly. "Cute Mokuba." Saralia said rubbing the boy's head. "I take it neither of you have Duel Disks?" Kaiba asked turning to Rose and Angel. "Oh don't worry Setty we got a heads up on your new toys." Angel said with a smirk and pulled out her custom made Duel Disk. Instead of the standard white and blue colors. It was black and red colored and the fan was curved to look like a blade. "Mine too." Rose said pulling her Duel Disk out. Custom made as well. It was black and purple and the fan was curved outward in a blade like style as well. Kaiba sighed. "Why is it that you have to 'girl' everything of mine up?" He asked a bit annoyed. "Your just jealous cause ours are bad ass." Angel said crossing her arms.

"Yes I'm burning up with envy." Kaiba said with a smirk. The two girls laughed. The 5 walked down the street, following the Kaiba brothers, "But I can't but help to wonder what does a ego-tistic guy like you have to gain from throwing a tournament this big?" Angel asked after seeing many duelist around them. "My title back." Kaiba said with a small smirk. "Oh that." Angel said her tone lowered, making her sound as if she was bored already with the conversation they were having. "What? You're saying that's a stupid reason?" Kaiba asked. "Nah just seemed like the same thing you went after time and time again. Not for Duel Monsters before." Angel said. Kaiba glared at her some. "Besides that. You don't really need your title back do you?" Angel asked moving infront of Kaiba making him stop. "If you think that you don't know a thing about me." Kaiba said walking past her. But was held back by his arm. "But that's the thing. I do know. I know more about you than you even know, or like to admit, what I'm not sure about is why you hang onto this title so tightly. Is it a pride thing? Is it your ego? Or is by some unfavobale god the one thing you want to hold onto. Because it shows your originallity. Duel Monsters is the one thing that you want to hang onto not because your good at it. But because it's the one thing that shows your different from your predecessor. You believe that if you loose that chance to show your not him your life will fall down too ruin. But that's more bull shit than I want to hear from you. That not being the best will lead you to your ultimate end. That's bullshit and you know it. Yet that is one of your fears although you'll never admit." Angel said looking up at Kaiba. Her blood red eyes glaring sternly at his, as if she was staring at his soul, Kaiba let out a breath that sounded like a growl and a groan. "Your delusional Angel." He said and moved his arm away from her. "Still if that _was_ the reason what do you diagnose I do to end it?" Kaiba asked tugging on his coat. "Get your head out of yourself and see that there are people that give a damn about you?" Angel asked with a smirk. Kaiba looked back at her, Saralia, Rose, and Mokuba. He sighed and let out a small chuckle. "You really think I'm that blind?" He asked with a smirk. "Yes. I do and I know you are... At times." Angel said with a smirk of her own.

* * *

"As for your title. Your going to have to wait your turn with that. Cause if you want it your going to have to pry it from **MY **hands." Angel said with a grin. "Now I know your crazy." Kaiba grinned. "Although that is true. I'm not the needy little brat you knew Setty. You want your title your going have to get in line cause I got alot of asses to kick." Angel said crossing her arms. "I'll destroy everyone including you no matter how well I know you." Kaiba said his grinning staying. "Why don't you put your cards where your mouth is." Angel said her grin staying as well. The two were in each others face. "Ooooooh Burn!" Rose called out. "No one is going to beat me. Not Yugi. And especially not you Angeline." Kaiba said. "We'll see Setty. But one things for sure one of us are going down and it will be you." Angel said. Kaiba grinned as did Angel. Than the two passed eachother. War was set and the two friends were now rivals. "Hey! **NO WAY **your keeping me out!" Rose shouted at both of them. She than followed her sister with her head up high and her arms crossed. Angel turned to her mother. "Are you coming?" She asked. "I have some errands for Industrial Illusions I have to take care of. Mokuba is going to page me when the semi finals are to start and I'll meet you there." Saralia said and hugged both of her daughters. "Good luck my little Angel and Rose. I love you both and no matter what you'll both still be the best too me." Saralia said. "Thanks mom." Angel said with a small smile. "Thanks Mommy." Rose said returning the hug. "Now knock them dead, not literally, girls." Saralia said as the family went there seperate ways.

* * *

**Hope you like it. And no they aren't OC's.**


	2. Chapter 2 Painful Memories

**New Chapter**

**Story and Oc's belong to me and BloodyRose2016**

**We own nothing YuGiOh related just Rose, Angel, and Saralia**

**And NO THEY ARE NOT MARY SUES! Last I checked Mary sue's lives are just peachy and their lives have been nothing but hell. **

**Anyway read and review. **

* * *

"This is going to be easy."

Angel thought as her and Rose went deeper into Domino. Together they were a lethal dueling team the two had caused a uproar wherever they went. Seprate they were just as a effeciant. The two stopped before Domino Square. "Lets split up we'll be able to cover more ground that way. We'll text each other and meet back here when we each have 8 locator cards." Rose said. Angel gave her a nod and the two went their seperate ways.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! I'M GOING TOO BE LATE!" Rose shouted frantic too herself as she ran. It had been a few hours since they had arrived in Domino and started the Battle City Tournament. She now had 8 Locator Cards and hoped her sister had the same good fortune as she did. Now she was running to hopefully just about make it to the plaza they both had agreed to meet at after they got all 8 cards each. She smiled some when she saw a girl with black hair and blond streaks leaning against the statue wall. "Sorry I'm late." Rose said as she approached her sister. "It's fine do you have yours?" She asked. "Got em and you?" Rose asked showing her 8 locator cards. "Got them too and Setty better give us some good rooms." Angel said. "Oh come on Angela he will. You know he loves us no matter how much he can't stand us." Rose said with her infamous smile that could brighten any poor buggars day up. "And we love him no matter how much of a ass he can be. I know." Angel said with a small smile. "Yup." Rose said laying her arm over her sister's shoulders. It was getting dark and they knew exactly where to go. The Duel Dome Kaiba was in the middle of constructing.

"Seto from what our satalites show Rose and Angel have won 8 locator cards each and are going to be in the semi finals. Isn't that awesome! Now you guys can duel together." Mokuba said as he and his brother, Seto Kaiba, stood at the Duel Dome waiting for the contestants and most importantly the Dueling Blimp. Kaiba's mind was on something else other than the tournament though. "Nii-sama? Can you hear me?" Mokuba asked. "Hmm? What Mokuba?" Kaiba asked looking down at his little brother. "What's wrong Nii-sama? Your kinda off today." Mokuba asked concerned. "It's nothing Mokuba. Somethings just aren't adding up right." Kaiba said. "What do you mean?" Mokuba asked. "What Saralia said. She said Pegasus was dead. Last we heard that old bastard was still alive so how can he be dead? What's more she was lying when she said she had to do errands for Industrial Illusions." Kaiba said crossing his arms some. "Nii-sama Saralia doesn't lie!" Mokuba snapped defensivly. "I know that. But what she told us isn't quite acurate. True that Industrial Illusions has buisness here but if they did I would have heard about it. So whatever she's doing it has nothing to do with her company." Kaiba explained. "Than why would she say that?" Mokuba asked confused. "I'm not sure and certain she won't say." Kaiba said. "Or you could be wrong."

They turned to face Saralia who walked out of the shadows of one of the many entrances. "Saralia. What exactly have you been doing?" Kaiba asked crossing his arms to seem tougher. "Hmmm.." She hummed. "How about this, since you've always been one for games Seto, we'll play a little game. You, Mokuba, and my daughters all don't know what I've been planning. And you won't know unless you figure out a riddle of mine." Saralia said with a smile. "Don't you think were a little old for games?" Kaiba asked with a raised eye brow. "Considering your tournament is for a card game for kids it surprises me you would say that." Saralia said. Mokuba giggled some. "Now I'm giving you the riddle first than when my daughters come you can give it to them." Saralia said. The brothers gave her a nod. "I am a thing that will never be owned, you may believe you can but will never obtain, but what I give is most needed. I give you light, warmth, and food to eat. Yet no one truly owns me." She said cryptically. Silence came for a few moments. "I DON'T GET IT!" Mokuba shouted out annoyed and confused. "Calm down you have until the end of your tournament to tell me what it means. Than you'll discover what I've been doing." Saralia said while rubbing the small boy's head.

"SORRY WERE SO LATE!" They turned to face Rose running frantically into the stadium. But she tripped on a stone and fell flat on her face. "Oh Rosie." Saralia said with a small sigh/chuckle. "Actually your early. Very early." Kaiba said with his arms crossed. "WHAT!?" Rose shouted standing up fast. "Than why did you say we were late in your text?!" Rose shouted. "Cause seeing you freak out over nothing is amusing." Kaiba said with a smirk. "I told you that it was a prank." Angel said as she walked in from the shadows of the entrance. "Yet only you knew that." Kaiba said. "I've lived through all your pranks." Angel said with a shrug. "It's good to have all of us back together." Saralia said with a smile. Kaiba gave a small nod. He wouldn't tell, hardly anyone, but he had missed the times he and Mokuba spent with Saralia, Angel, and Rose when they were children. Having them back made the world seem serine again. "Saralia gave us a riddle to solve you guys have to solve it too." Mokuba said to the two. "What riddle?" Rose asked looking up at her mother. "Simple really. I am a thing that will never be owned, you may believe you can but will never obtain, but what I give is most needed. I give you light, warmth, and food to eat. Yet no one truly owns me." She said again. "Not really simple. It's hard." Mokuba half whined. "Very funny Mokuba." Saralia said and rubbed the boy's small head. "Mom why are you always so cryptic?" Angel groaned. "Just who I am hun. You all have to get used to it." Saralia said while rubbing her daugther's hair.

After some time of just talking did the other duelists that got their locator cards came to the Dome. "I could walk circles over all these guys." Angel said with a smirk to her sister. "Unlike Setty who lost to a High School freshman." Angel said with a grin. Kaiba shot a glare at her. "Do you want me to disqualify you Angeline?" He asked with a smirk. "If you do that. It will only prove how much of a ass you are Setty." Angel said crossing her arms. **"CAN YOU TWO NOT FIGHT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE PLEASE!?" **Rose shouted flailing her arms about. Angel rolled her eyes as did Kaiba and he walked over to go greet the other duelist. Saralia giggled some. "Come on Rosaline you know those two can never stay angry at each other for long. They seem like opposite people but there really the same deep down. Afterall after what they've been through..." She said than stopped as she watched Angel waiting by the entrance for Saralia, and her sister to get on. Kaiba walked by her and Angel stuck her tounge out at him smirking. Kaiba let out a breath but smirked as well. "They need each other than they know. And you and your brother need us here more than you know." Saralia said turning to Mokuba. "Heh yea we really missed you guys. And hey who knows maybe having you all here will bring Nii-sama good luck!" Mokuba said positive. "Don't count us out!" Rose said with a small goofy smile as she ran up to her sister. Mokuba laughed some and followed her. Saralia sighed some and followed them onto the blimp.

"Hey what about us?"

Angel, Rose, and Mokuba turned to Tea, Duke, Serenity and Tristan that were being held up by the suits. "They can come on." Mokuba told the suits. "But master Kaiba said only duelists. "Come on Nii-sama I'm not even a duelist." Mokuba asked his brother. "Whatever." Kaiba muttered. "Your answer to everything now a days eh Setty?" Angel asked with a smirk. Kaiba glared at her but she just grinned at him slyly. "Be lucky I can't beat you out of this game yet." Kaiba said. "Your the one getting his ass beat by ME!" Angel said sharply. "Heh yea right." Kaiba smirked. "Wanna go there bring it!" Angel said in Kaiba's face. Rose did a facepalm and Mokuba had his forehead laid against Rose's shoulder clearly annoyed and slightly embaressed. "Your not worth my time." Kaiba said coldy and walked down the hall. "Oh yea I forgot WERE NEVER WORTH YOUR FUCKING TIME!" Angel growled at Kaiba as he walked away. Rose and Mokuba seemed worried some what. Angel stomped away for her room. "Uhm." Tea said confused.

"That was my sister she and Seto there have a tendacy to but heads... Alot." Rose explained. "We can see that." Duke said. "Oh and I'm really really sorry about before when we first met you guys. It's just we don't like it when people be mean to Setty and Mokie here." Rose said sincere. "It's alright. My name is Serenity." Serenity greeted. "I'm Tea." Tea said. "Duke nice to meet you." Duke said. "Tristan who are you?" He asked. "I'm Rose. The hot head stopping away is my twin sister Angel. Do call her Angel and not A-N-G-E-L-I-N-E cause she _will _kill you if you do." Rose warned. "Got cha." Tristan said. "I am their mother Saralia." Saralia introduced herself. "Nice to meet you miss Saralia." Tea said formely. "I take it neither of you are duelist." Saralia said. "Nah were Yugi Muto's friends." Tristan said. "Ah I see. Well I'm glad Yugi has people that keep him grounded like Seto does." Saralia said. "Kaiba? Friends? No offense but that doesn't go in the same sentance." Duke said. Saralia laughed some. "Oh you'd be surprised who, Seto or in this case, Kaiba keeps close. Actually to tell some truth my daughter Angel you just saw stomp away and Kaiba are best friends actually." Saralia said. "WHAT!?" Duke and Tristan both asked wide eyed. "I know it's surprising but they are. Even now they seem like they hate each other they actually need each other more than they care to admit." Saralia said as herself, Rose, and Mokuba turned to the left hall. "We have to go now. See you in the stands." Saralia said. But Rose stopped.

"Uhm mommy I'm going to go check on Angel and make sure she's not trying to take her rage out on that voodoo doll she made again." Rose said. "Alright than me and Mokuba are going to wish Seto good luck than I'll come and see you girls." Saralia said. "Bye mommy!" Rose said giving her mother a tight hug. "You do know we'll be seeing each other in about 20 minutes right?" Saralia asked. Rose giggled and ran down the opposite hall to find her sister.

* * *

Angel was lying on the bed in her room on the blimp. She was still angry at Kaiba for what he had said but she was also sad. She sat up some, by using her arms, and looked out the window at the starry night sky. _"I wonder if..."_ **"SISSY!" **Rose shouted as she tackled her sister. "Whoa shit!" Angel said in surprise as she fell onto her front with her sister hugging her from behind. "Hey sis what you doing?" Rose asked full of the child like innoncece she still held. "Fucking fantastic." Angel muttered as she sat up once more with her sister clutched to her like a sloth. "Rose. Get off." Angel said. "No." Rose said. "Rose get the fuck off me." Angel said darker. "NOOO!" Rose said to be annoying. "ROSE GET THE FUCK OFF ME OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!" Angel growled. Rose instantly let go knowing she was serious about two things those she loved, and her weapons and what she does with them. When she says she'd shoot or stab you she, most of the time, meant it. "But seriously sis what are you doing?" Rose asked. Angel looked at her sister than sighed. "I was just thinking... You know if Dad and Jackie are... You know... Up there watching us..." Angel muttered. Rose looked at her sister with saddness in her eyes and hugged her again but not as tight as before. And Angel let her this time. "I think they are." Rose said softly as both sister looked up at the stars. They both closed their eyes as a memory went through their minds.

* * *

_"You have to go! Now Taraka!" Saralia, who was 22 at the time shouted at her husband and father of her twin daughters and infant son. "But I can't leave you and our girls to the clutches of that insane man!" Taraka tried to argue back. "Please Taraka! You have to leave here with Jackson if you don't he'll be killed along with you!" Saralia begged. Unknown to either adults Angeline and Rosaline, who were both 10, were hiding behind the closet door hearing everything the two adults said. Suddenly banging could be heard from the door. "We know your in there open the door or we'll break it down!" A voice shouted from behind. Saralia panicked and handed the infant boy to his father. The child had only been born a few hours before and was wrapped in a blood blanket. Taraka took the child and kissed his wife one last time than fleed through a hidden door. Krokae burst through the door with more suits. "Krokae what is the meaning of this!?" Saralia shouted at him. "Oh come now Saralia didn't I teach you better manners than that." Pegasus said as he entered the room. Saralia glared at her stepfather with hatred. Ever since he had adopted her and her daughter he had been beating and abusing all for of them. He even went as far as to rape her infront of her daughters as a 'example' of a punishment for them if they tried to escape the island. "Taught isn't a word." Saralia growled. Pegasus clicked his tounge. "Come now Saralia you know I can be a reasonable man. Besides-" He stopped as his Millenium Eye glowed. He than snapped his fingers as a suit opened the closet door letting Angel and Rose fall to the floor. "You wouldn't let anything happen to the girls now would you?" He asked with a smirk. "NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Saralia shouted as she ran to them but was blocked by two suits. "Now Saralia if you give me your son to raise as my heir you and my treacherous assistant can take your daughters and go." Pegasus said. "NO! NEVER! AS LONG AS I LIVE YOU'LL NEVER HAVE MY SON!" Saralia shouted at the dispicable man. Angel and Rose were terrfied. What was Pegasus going to do. "Oh I tried to be reasonable but your forced my hand." Pegasus said than he slapped Saralia in the face making her fall to the floor. "Consider this a warning." Pegasus said than snapped his fingers. A suit shot a gun and Saralia barely dodged the bullet. Instead the shot grazed over her left eye and eye lid making her eye rupture and begining to bleed out. She screamed out in pain. "MOM!" Angel screamed out. "MOMMY!" Rose screamed out. Both girls ran to their mother and hugged her terrfied crying their eyes out._

_Not long after that night did the suits return but this time they had brought something with them. "I'm sorry to tell you this Saralia but there has been an accident." Pegasus said. The suits opened a black body bag showing the fresh corpse of Taraka. "NO!" Saralia screamed as she wept over her dead husband. Wishing, begging that this was all a nightmare she would soon wake up from but it was not. And she would never wake up from this horrible reality. Her husband was dead. "No! You asshole you promised!" Angel screamed at Pegasus. "I'm sorry Angeline but I have no idea what it was I promised you." Pegasus said with a grin knowing this was killing the child that stood before him. Angel frowned as tears fell from her face. That was why she always hated her real name. He always pushed her down when she was down already. Her and her whole family. She would always hate her name for that reason. It reminded her of that sick son of a bitch._

* * *

Angel gripped her shoulders in anger. "He promised... That sick son of a bitch promised... And he broke it..." She breathed through gritted teeth. "Huh? What you say sis?" Rose asked, who was lying in her sister's back. "Nothing Rosie." Angel muttered. Suddenly knocking was heard at the door than Mokuba entered the room. "Come on you guys the choosing for the first duels is starting you don't want to be late." Mokuba said. Rose smiled and hopped off her sister's bed. Angel half smiled and got off the bed as well. Mokuba lead the girls to the large room where everyone was and where tables were set up with all kinds of food. "Ooh come on sis lets eat." Rose said. "No you go on." Angel said. "Come on Angel you need your energy for the duel and so do I!" Rose said than ran for the nearest table. Angel sighed and laid a hand on her head. "Knowing her she'll be eating nothing but junk food. Heh." She smirked. Than she noticed there was many different duelist here. She saw Yugi Muto, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, some guy named Joey, and a guy with blond hair and tan skin that was calling himself Namu but she didn't trust the guy the minute he introduced himself to her. She could tell this 'Namu' guy was a liar. A pretty damn good one at that from what she could tell. But Angel knew something was going on here besides the tournament. _"And I'm going to find out what." _She swore to herself as she turned and saw her mother talking to Mokuba who was standing beside Kaiba.

"Looks like you decided to show up and make a public appearance Angel." Kaiba said with a smirk. "Oh very funny at least I can out shine you anyday Setty." Angel said with a smirk. She walked behind him. "Seto listen something fucked up is happening here." Angel whispered so others wouldn't hear. "How would you know?" Kaiba asked not believeing her. Angel grinned and pulled out a small sphere from her coat pocket. Kaiba's eyes widened. It was the Millenium Eye. Last he had seen that it was still in Pegasus's skull. "How did you-" "We'll talk after the duel." Angel said with a grin as she pocketed the sphere in a secret pocket in her jacket. Kaiba was shocked. He knew that Angel and Rose had both killed Pegasus together but he had no idea Angel was the one that had stolen his Millenium Eye. Kaiba shook his head as Angel walked over to where her mother was. They talked for a bit when it was time to choose the duelists for the first duel of the night. Angel and Rose looked at their numbers. Angel had 6 and Rose had 7. _"Haha Setty." _Angel tought refering to her number because three 6's are the numerical meaning for Hell. _"Haha cute Setty." _Rose thought knowing that three 7's was the numericalc meaning for Heaven. A machiene that looked like a Blue Eyes White Dragon-galorified Bingo machiene came up and popped out two numbers a 1 and a 6. Angel's number. "The first duel will be with Ryo Bakura and Angel Pegasus." The Annoncuer said. Angel's eyes widened as did Rose's as they both turned and saw the white haired boy they had fought and barely escaped from at Duelist Kingdom. Angel grinned darkly.

_"Oh this is going to be fun"_

* * *

**And the Duels begin.**

**If your wondering yes Angel and Rose were at Duelist Kingdom but not till the near end and yes they did kill Pegasus.**

**I know he's not dead in the show but I really don't care.**

**Anyway enjoy and please review.**


End file.
